


Try Me

by wayward_s1sters666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Animal Abuse, Arguing, Bossy Castiel, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Castiel and Dean Winchester Live Together, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Cats, Dean is So Whipped, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gabriel Loves Candy, Gabriel Works in a Candy Store, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, It's All Gabriel's Fault, Living Together, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Pets, Sassy Castiel, Taking Care Of A Pet, Teenagers, Veterinary Clinic, everything works out in the end i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_s1sters666/pseuds/wayward_s1sters666
Summary: Castiel finds a little black kitten on his way home from work, and absolutely refuses to leave it at the shelter. One problem with this would be Dean’s strong dislike for this cat. The other problem would be the cat’s equally strong dislike for Dean. The only question now, is whose will is stronger.





	1. Absolutely Not

    Castiel pulled his coat tighter around him, shivering a little. His breath puffed out in white clouds and disappeared into the air above him. It was the time of the year where the wind would bring a cold that bit at exposed skin relentlessly, but would also carry the faint smell of crisp autumn and petrichor. The tips of his fingers tingled, and quickly carried the chill through his arms and into his core, eliciting yet another shiver.

The street was empty, the click of his shoes against concrete the only sound that dared to break the silence of the night. The sky was an inky black, dotted with almost no stars, and Castiel had nothing but the dim light of the streetlamps that spilled across the sidewalk to light his way.

    His steady footsteps stalled for a moment as he heard some rather strange whimpering. It sounded like some sort of animal but was mostly drowned out by what seemed like drunken laughter. Castiel slowly backtracked and peered into the dimly lit alleyway. Shadows danced menacingly along the brick walls behind a group of people, all laughing and jeering.

    Castiel would have merely passed it off as a bunch of drunk high schoolers if it weren’t for the fact that they were are gathered around something. All of a sudden, he worried that it might be a person they were laughing at. Before he could over think anything, Castiel found himself walking into the alley. Thankfully the other people hadn’t noticed him yet, and he realized that the thing they were all huddled around was some kind of animal. Upon closer inspection, he could puzzle out that the animal was very small, and black in coloring. Castiel wondered what was going on, until he noticed that they were kicking the poor thing.

    “What do you think you’re doing?”

    At the sound of his voice, the laughter faded and heads turned in his direction. Castiel took a couple steps closer. “What are you doing?” he repeated.

    There was a beat of silence before one of them spoke up. “It’was followin’ us,” he slurred, obviously intoxicated. “Y’know cats… black cats… are-re bad’luck. We don’ wanna have bad luck, right?” The teen turned to the rest of his friends expectantly, swaying on his feet.

    One of them, who had seemed to be enjoying their previous activity the most, answered. “Yeah, so we’re getting rid of our bad luck,” he said, grinning sadistically. Clearly, he wasn’t as drunk as the others, judging by his steady gait. A sick look of pleasure on his face, the teenager took a step toward the kitten, and rammed his foot down on one of its paws.

The resounding snap and yelp from the animal was what finally pushed Castiel over the edge. “Yes, well.” He leveled a look full of unbridled fury at the high schoolers, “I’m a cop, so unless you want to be arrested for underage drinking, I’d suggest you get a move on.”

The high schooler’s eyes opened in panic. “Y-yeah, of course, we don’t want any trouble, n-no trouble at all,” he babbled before they hastily ran from the alleyway, leaving Castiel alone with the wounded kitten.

It was simply lying there, shaking. It didn’t seem to be too seriously injured, there was no blood, but its paw was at a slightly wrong angle. Castiel took a step towards the injured animal, only for it to draw closer into itself and let out a pitiful cry as doing so. Castiel immediately stopped in his tracks, trying not to cause it to hurt itself any further.

    He crouched down to appear less threatening, and murmured softly, “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. I promise.”

    As he continued to whisper soothingly to the kitten, he slowly, ever so slowly, moved towards it. When he got within touching distance, it seemed to realize how close Castiel had gotten, and it immediately tried to scramble up to its paws. As soon as its front right paw hit the pavement, the kitten’s entire leg gave out and it yowled in pain before flopping back onto the ground.

    After several long minutes of Castiel continuing his cooing, he attempted to move closer again. He closed his hand into a small fist and presented the back of his hand to the kitten so it could smell him, as he had seen Dean do when meeting Sam’s new dog for the first time. The kitten halfheartedly sniffed as Castiel’s hand before dropping its head back to the pavement, and not moving. Castiel, growing more confident, slowly lifted his hand to pet it; he gently stroked its back, careful not to put too much pressure on the poor thing.

    He continued to pet the kitten for a few minutes, using slow, measured strokes so as not to frighten it. After he was confident in the animal’s trust, he gently began trying to pick it up so he could get it to his car. But as soon as his hand slipped under the wounded animal, the kitten drew back and sunk its little teeth into Castiel’s hand.

    Pulling back with a hiss of pain, Castiel winced as blood immediately began to trickle from the puncture. Somehow, the cat had gotten the side of his hand perfectly, as he was bleeding from both his palm, and the back of his hand. Ignoring the stinging sensation, he quickly took off his trench coat and laid it over the kitten, before slowly and steadily lifting it up, covered in the coat. The kitten mewled in protest, and tried to bite him again, but Castiel jerked out of the way in time.

    He clutched the animal close to his chest and shivered against the biting wind, despite his efforts to not jostle the little cat too much. He drew the kitten in closer to his body so it wouldn’t get too cold and was rewarded with the sensation of tiny pinpricks on his chest as the kitten’s claws dug through the coat.

    Castiel planned to just drop off the cat at the local animal shelter, not because he didn’t care, but because he wouldn’t be able to take care of it. That was, until he noticed that the kitten’s eyes were a luminous jade green. With a rush of fondness, he was suddenly reminded of a specific someone else’s green eyes and decided that this cat absolutely had to come home with him. He quickly turned back the way he had come and headed towards the animal clinic he had seen earlier.

    When he arrived, he immediately rushed to the dark-haired lady at the front desk. “Excuse me? I have a kitten, and I think it’s hurt.”

    “Yes, of course,” she said, and stood up from her desk. “If you’ll just give the cat to me, I’ll bring it to the vet for examination.”

    Nodding wordlessly, Castiel carefully placed the bundle of fabric and fur into the lady’s arms and watched as she briskly walked into another room. Several minutes later, the brunette came back out and handed Castiel a sheet of paper.

    “If you’ll just fill this out, that would be great,” she said, smiling brightly. She pointed at the top of the paper. “You can write your name here, and your pet’s name here.”

    “Oh, well, it isn’t mine,” he admitted. “I just found it in an alleyway.”

    “That’s alright, if the kitten doesn’t have a name, then you can leave it blank.”

    “No, no, the kitten has a name, it definitely has a name,” Castiel said quickly. The thought of the poor animal not even having a name bothered him, so he wrote down _Miniel_ on the paper and handed it to the lady. “I named it after an angel,” he said out loud.

    The lady squinted down at the paper. “Uh, wonderful, thank you.”

    "Do you have a tissue? Miniel bit me when I was trying to pick it up,” Castiel explained, holding up his hand.

    “Of course, here you go,” the woman responded, lifting a box of tissues onto the counter and peered closer at the injury. “You’ll want to get that checked out tonight, though. Cat bites get infected very easily,” she warned.

    “I will, thank you,” Castiel nodded automatically as he turned around to wait on the couches, but his own health, however, was far from his top priority.

xXx

    After quite a few hours of waiting, the doctor came out carrying Miniel, whose right front paw was wrapped in a cast.

    “She definitely broke this leg here, but everything else seems to be pretty superficial. I assume you will be taking her?” the doctor asked.

    “Yes, of course.” Castiel said quickly, standing up. There’s no way he would let the poor kitten go to an animal shelter.

    “Alright, then. Do you have the makings to take care of an injured animal like this?” she asked.

    “Oh, I don’t believe I do…” Castiel trailed off.

    “Well, we can provide you with her medicine, some food, and a cat carrier, but you will need to get a litter box and other accessories for her,” the doctor stated, giving him a once over, “and you will need to get the litter box by tonight.”

    “Of course. Thank you,” Castiel responded, smiling.

    But his smile immediately dropped when the lady at the front desk asked, “And how would you like to pay?”

xXx

    Castiel was carrying the cat carrier in one hand, and a plastic bag with the rest of his supplies in the other. He had picked up the makings for a small litter box on the way home and was currently battling the weight of the litter sand along with everything else that was necessary to properly care for a cat. He would need to go back the next day for other things though.

    He set down the cat carrier and unlocked the door to the apartment he shared with none other than Dean Winchester, before picking back up Miniel in her carrier and lightly pushing open the door with one foot. He gently set down the bag behind the couch and carried her over to the kitchen. He poured some food and water into little bowls, then opened the door to the carrier and let Miniel out.

    She had been sedated at the vet’s office, and seemed to still be feeling the affects of it because she unsteadily hobbled right over the Castiel and sat down as his feet to start eating her food.

    It was at that moment that Dean came walking around the corner and into the kitchen. He opened his mouth to greet Castiel before looking down and noticing Miniel at Castiel’s feet, and promptly stopped in his tracks.

    “Absolutely not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and we hope you liked it! This is the first part in a mini fic that we’ll be working on. We hope to update at least every two weeks but life happens sometimes so no guarantees, hehe. Let us know what you thought and leave a kudos if you liked it. Again, don’t forget that we’re taking requests, so if you have something you’d like us to write, then send us a comment. Thank youuuu~ <3
> 
> ~Wren and J


	2. Spawn of Satan

    “I don’t see the problem here.”  Castiel narrowed his eyes, practically daring Dean to say something else.

“Cas! I’m allergic to cats! You know that,”  Dean protested, gesturing to his eyes which were already tearing up.

Castiel’s expression softened a little. “I know, and I’m sorry,” he said regretfully.  “ But  I couldn’t just leave her there.”

“Then let’s just take it to the pound, alright?”

“ _ She _ is not an ‘it’, ” Castiel said indignantly. “A nd the pound is not an option, Dean. They don’t take good care of the animals there!”

Dean glared down at Castiel with puffy, red-rimmed eyes. “We are not keeping it.” 

“ _ She _ needs a home.” Castiel glared back with at least as much ferocity.

    “Nope. Not happening.”

    There was a heavy silence that stretched out for a couple beats too long, but both of them were unwilling to give in.

    “You know,” Castiel said finally, his voice soft. “I was going to just take her to the pound. But then I noticed that her eyes were this brilliant green and… and I couldn’t help but think of your eyes.”

    Dean tried to pretend he didn’t care, but he snuck a glance at the cat and realized that it’s eyes actually were a shade of green that matched his own.  “And I just couldn’t let her go to the pound after that,” Castiel continued, looking up at Dean with big eyes. “Not when she was a reminder of the person I love the most.”

    Dean wanted to kick and flail and scream. He couldn’t  _ believe _ he was falling for something as transparent as this, and yet, he found himself nodding. “Fine. We’ll keep her.”

    Castiel’s expression changed so fast, it almost gave Dean whiplash. “I knew you’d give in eventually,” he said with a smug smile, throwing his arms around Dean and pressing a kiss to his mouth. “And  _ her _ name is Miniel.”

    Dean sighed. “I’m going to regret this.”

xXx

    “I am definitely regretting this.”

    Dean stared at the state of his once masculine apartment, which was now littered with sparkly cat toys, a litter box, and multiple scratching posts, all very clearly proclaiming the spawn of Satan’s rule. “How did this even happen?”

    His question hung, unanswered, in the air, along with the unmistakable stench of cat nip. Dean wrinkled his nose in disgust before ambling into the kitchen to find Miniel rolling around on the floor, clearly enjoying herself. 

    Upon seeing him, the kitten scrambled up and puffed  her chest out , hissing at him. Having grown used to the treatment, Dean simply gave the demon a wide berth and went to prepare his coffee. 

    Miniel growled once more before Castiel walked in, and suddenly , the  little demon wasn’t possessed. She immediately began to purr and rubbed up against Castiel’s leg as he knelt down to greet her.

    “Good morning Min-Min,” Castiel cooed softly.

    "Don’t you mean Mini?”  Dean muttered under his breath, half hoping that Castiel didn’t hear him. He was starting to get annoyed and maybe a  _ little _ bit jealous of the cat for getting so much attention.

    “She isn’t actually that small,” Castiel said defen sively , standing up to make himself some tea. 

    “It’s tiny.” Dean deadpanned, before walking out of the room.

    “ _ She _ !” Castiel  said irritably , but Dean was already gone. 

xXx

    Although  Miniel and Dean got along terribly,  for the most part,  they were able to coexist, albeit uneasily. That was, however, until Miniel got a little too protective. Dean had forgotten to check  behind him before leaning in to give Castiel a kiss, and he was greeted by razor sharp claws scraping against his calf as Miniel protested quite strongly. Dean, naturally, was absolutely livid. Castiel, on the other hand, was laughing so hard he cried. 

    Everything only went downhill from there. Miniel was constantly around Castiel like the clingy little baby she was , preventing Dean from  being anywhere near a ten-foot radius. And not only that, but it seemed like Miniel particularly enjoyed watching Dean suffer. She would sit on top of the coffee machine , effectively cutting off his source of caffeine until Castiel woke up, which was always hours after Dean did.

    “Cas! She won’t move!”

    “…Cats like sitting on warm things, I guess.”

    “B-but… my coffee!”

    Miniel grew increasingly confident within her new home, going so far as to curl up on Dean’s pillow  at night and refuse to  budge , even when Castiel attempted to coax her away from their bed. Dean  was always a little bit tempted to just stuff the demon inside the pillowcase and throw it out the window, but he valued his life , so he only glared at the spawn of Satan and had Castiel physically move it out of the room. No way was that cat going to ruin his cuddle time.  

    Miniel showed her reign over the apartment in other ways as well. She frequently took Dean’s sweatpants from the floor when he was sleeping and hid them, forcing Dean to walk around in his boxers, freezing, until he found them squeezed between the refrigerator and the cabinets. To this day, he wasn’t quite sure how the cat managed to  fit them there. 

xXx

    Dean and Miniel were locked in a glaring contest from across the room when Castiel walked in.  He took one look at both of them and sighed, picking up Miniel, or “Min-Min”, and putting her down on the couch.

    “Dean?” he asked.

    “Yeah?”

    “I have something I need to tell you,” Castiel  said carefully . 

    Dean propped his chin up in his hand, directing his attention toward Castiel.  “Alright, spit it out then.” 

    Castiel took a deep breath.  “I need to leave for a couple days.”

    Dean promptly choked on his half empty beer and spent a couple seconds coughing. When he could finally breathe properly, he looked at Castiel questioningly. “ What?  Why?”

    “Gabriel.”

    Dean groaned. “What does that son of a bitch want now?” he demanded, his annoyance growing.

    Castiel sighed, absentmindedly petting Miniel.  “He’s opening a candy shop and he wants me to go to the open house.” 

    “A candy shop,” Dean repeated incredulously, his eyes narrowing. “You’re leaving me alone with this- this spawn of Satan, to go to the open house of a candy shop?”

    “Dean,” Castiel implored, “you know I have to.”

    “ Just don’t go, ” Dean shrugged, seemingly uncaring. 

    “If I don’t go, we’ll  _ never  _ hear the end of it. You know how Gabriel is,”  Castiel said apologetically. “And besides, this is an important event for him.”

    Dean rolled his eyes. “Important event, my ass,” he drawled. “The important thing is that you’re leaving me with the demon.”

    “Dean, you know what happened to her, ” Castiel said exasperatedly. “ There’s no way she’s fit for travel, we already agreed we’re not taking her to the pound, and before you even mention it, we can’t board her either.”

    “Why not?”

    “Because!” Castiel stated, like it was obvious.

    “Because why?” Dean  shot back, even though he knew he was being petty .

    “She doesn’t do well with new people, or have you forgotten what happened when she first met you?” 

    “Of course I remember, she’s just as bad now as she was then. There’s no way you can leave us here and expect to come home to find us both alive.”

    “Oh?” Castiel challenged. “And why can’t I?” 

    “No, that’s not-”

    “Because you said so?”

    “Cas, you know-”

    “Or is it because you make all the decisions in this relationship?”

    “Babe-”

    “No, that’s it. I’m leaving, and you’re going to take good care of Min-Min or...or-” Castiel paused and Dean raised his eyebrows in question, “or no sex for a month.” Castiel finished, blushing. 

    Genuine concern was written all over Dean’s face. “Woah, okay. No need to make threats.  I’ll take good care of her, promise. ”

    “That’s what I thought.”

xXx

    “Do you know where the food is, and how to clean the litter box?” Castiel asked for the thousandth time.

    “Yeah, I got it.” 

    “Are you sure?”

    “Nope,” Dean grinned.

    “Dean!”  Castiel chastised lightly. “I’m trying to be serious!”

    “Okay, okay. Yeah, it’s all good.” 

    “Please take care of Min-Min,” Castiel pleaded, worry clear in his eyes. 

    “Of course, especially after that threat.” Dean winked, laughing. 

    Castiel smiled indulgently. “ That was too easy, ” he  teased . 

    Dean smiled back, and risked his life by leaning in for a quick kiss from Castiel, pulling away before the demon could murder him. Castiel chuckled at Dean’s fearful look once he pulled away, and reached behind him to open the door.

    “Is that everything in your car?” Dean asked.

    “Yes, that’s all of it.” 

    “Please don’t go,” Dean tried one last time. 

    Castiel laughed regretfully . “You know I have to.” 

    “Yeah, yeah. If you come back and I’m dead, it was the Satan spawn.”

    “Min-Min will behave if you do,”  Castiel reminded him.

    Dean looked like he didn’t believe him.  “Uh-huh. Sure.”

    “I’m leaving now,” Castiel sang, stepping out of the door.

    “Have fun, tell your brother I hate him!” Dean called.

    Castiel began to reply but was cut off by the click of the door closing behind him.  There was a moment a silence, before Dean heard the scrape of porcelain against wood. He whipped around, and to this day he swears that the little demon-cat made eye contact with him as it pushed Castiel’s favorite vase off the table.

    “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! An update that was on time!! Thank you for reading and we hope you liked it. Hopefully, the next chapter will be the last one and if we don’t suck, then it’ll be up within the next two weeks. Let us know what you thought and leave a kudos if you liked it. Again, don’t forget that we’re taking requests, so if you have something you’d like us to write, then send us a comment. Thank youuuu~ <3
> 
> ~Wren and J


	3. Sweet Dreams

    The resounding crash of the vase against the wood floor made Dean wince. He leaned down to cautiously pick up the bigger pieces, careful not to cut himself, and prayed that Castiel wouldn’t be too upset.

    With a sigh, he straightened back up, planning to get a broom and dust pan to sweep up the smaller fragments, when he noticed that the cat was nowhere in sight.

    Dean cursed under his breath, hastily dropping the shards into the trashcan, and then went hurrying through the house in search of the demon cat.

    “Mini-- er, Miniel! Where are you?” he called out, feeling rather stupid. It was unsettlingly quiet as he made his way through the the rooms she liked to hide in. “Miniel?”

    Dean tried to stay absolutely silent, searching for any source of sound. He held his breath and stopped moving, and could faintly hear the sound of running water from upstairs.

    “Oh fuck no,” Dean breathed out, before practically sprinting to the bathroom.

    The cat had somehow managed to plug the sink drain by pushing down on the stopper behind the faucet, and was now happily pawing at the handle, slowly increasing the flow of water. The water sloshed dangerously in the sink basin, dripping down the sides and making puddles on the floor.

    “Oh, don’t you dare,” Dean began, reaching out to pull the cat away, when the little devil splashed water in his face.

    He sputtered a little as water dripped down his face, and he pressed his lips into a thin line, suppressing a heavy sigh. Dean was almost one-hundred percent sure that the cat was silently laughing at him as he wiped his face with the back of his hand and blinked water out of his eyes. _I am_ so _done with this._

    “That’s it,” Dean muttered. He grabbed the cat, narrowly avoiding being clawed, and stomped back downstairs. Despite the cat’s wild struggling, he managed to stuff that little fiend in its carrier and get the door closed without losing any of his fingers. He then proceeded to swear fluently while he did his best to clean up the mess Miniel had created all over the house. Throughout the time he spent tidying up, there was lots of scratching and yowling to be heard from the next room over, where the little devil had been temporarily detained.

    It took Dean about fifteen minutes to clean up everything the cat had done before he’d caught her, and it took him another ten minutes to decide if he was going to her let her back out. This was the first mistake he made.

    He had decided that Castiel would have his head if he kept Miniel imprisoned, but he was also wholly unprepared to deal with the spawn of Satan once he set her free.

    Upon being let out of the carrier, Miniel immediately clawed at Dean’s leg, and then ran off to cause more havoc somewhere in the apartment.

    Having resigned himself to the reality of the situation, Dean cleared his schedule and spent the rest of the day cleaning up one mess after the next, all ranging in creativity and severity. Although it was a pain, Dean had to give the cat some credit; she had some fairly original ideas.  Somehow, he managed to reign in his anger and only ended up yelling once, when Miniel tore a couple holes in one of his favorite t-shirts. But throughout all the chaos, he also managed to feed not only himself but also the demon cat, which resulted in about half an hour of a cease fire while they both enjoyed their own respective meals.

    As a peace offering, Dean even set out a little bit of ham for the cat, hoping he could catch a break for the rest of the night after dinner. This seemed to be received fairly well, because Miniel ate the food, and then curled up on the couch and seemed pacified, for the time being.

    After a couple hours of Netflix, Dean resigned himself to the idea that yes, he actually needed sleep and that yes, that meant leaving the cat alone for a good eight or nine hours. He also figured that he would spend most of the morning cleaning up even more messes, but had given up fighting it about halfway through the day.

xXx

    Dean awoke the next day to Miniel sitting on his chest and hitting him on the nose. There were no claws involved, which was what he realized first, and she was also meowing.

    Upon Dean's eyes opening, Miniel leapt off of his chest and proceeded to nudge Castiel’s pillow with her head, as if wondering where he was.

    Resisting the urge to pet her, Dean instead rolled out of bed and opted to make coffee instead. For the first time in months, Miniel didn’t block the coffee cabinet. Instead, she twined herself between Dean’s legs and continued to mewl questioningly.

    “He’s not here,” Dean grumbled, stumbling to the couch and falling down in front of the TV, still half asleep.

    Miniel’s only reply was another meow. Dean was quickly growing tired of the sound.

    At around ten that morning, Castiel called.

    “How is she?” were the first words Dean heard.

    “Oh, she’s fine. Would you rather speak to her?” Dean replied, slightly annoyed at all the attention the cat was getting.

    “Dean,” Castiel began, sounding mildly amused at Dean’s frustrated tone. “I just want to make sure that you haven’t abused my cat within the last twenty four hours.”

    “First of all, it’s only been eighteen hours, and second of all, if anything, your cat has been abusing me,” Dean pouted, but he was just being dramatic now, and Castiel knew it.    

    “That’s too bad. I’m really sorry, but something came up so I’m not going to be able to come back home for another week or so,” Castiel said in a gravely serious tone.

    “What?!” Dean all but shouted. “Are you kidding me, Cas? You’re leaving me alone with this-- this demon for another week! How could you? I thought that you loved me, and here you are, abandoning me for that vertically challenged little piece of shit that you call your brother?”

    Castiel burst into laughter, gasping for breath, leaving Dean was utterly confused. “Why are you laughing?” he demanded, indignant.

    Castiel finally managed to catch his breath, still chuckling a little. “Dean, I was kidding,” he said in a tone that proclaimed he was all too proud of himself.

    There was a moment of silence on Dean’s end, before the phone exploded in a loud burst of static as Dean yelled, “The hell do you mean you ‘were kidding’?!”

    Castiel just kept laughing.

xXx

    The next couple of days passed in a similar fashion. Dean would always be woken up by Miniel, who was perched on his chest and batting her tiny little paws at his face. Even though he would never admit it, he slowly got used to it and started to find it ~~very~~ a tiny bit endearing.

    To his great relief, Miniel no longer blocked the cabinet and Dean was able to make himself coffee without having to drag away a stubborn cat every time he wanted some caffeine. Instead, she would twist herself between his legs and Dean found it to be rather ~~cute~~ annoying.

    Castiel called almost everyday now, assuring Dean that he’d be home very soon, and that he wouldn’t have to put up with Miniel for much longer. Dean refrained from telling him that he didn’t mind too much, in case Castiel got any weird ideas and decided to stay away longer. Dean just kept that piece of information to himself.

    Dean and Miniel had a whole routine worked out now. Dean would feed her a little treat at lunchtime, and in turn, Miniel wouldn’t bother him at all for the rest of the day. Dean thought it was the perfect solution, and it gave him the luxury of not having to run around the house cleaning up her messes.

    Sometimes, if Dean was feeling generous, he’d even let Miniel curl up next to him on the couch after dinner. If anyone asked, he would just argue that he was cold, and that she was practically a furnace anyways.

    When Castiel finally came home from the airport, it was late at night. He trudged into the house with his suitcase, but opened the door carefully in case Dean was already asleep. He got to the living room, and was greeting with the sight of Dean, who had fallen asleep on the couch, with his hand in Miniel’s fur, who was purring happily in his lap.

    Castiel smiled, feeling a rush of warmth, and he couldn’t help but pull out his phone to take a picture. As the shutter clicked, two pairs of green eyes opened to look up at him. Upon seeing Castiel, Dean blinked sleepily, and then gasped, almost falling off the couch in his haste to stand up.

    “You’re back,” Dean mumbled into Castiel’s shoulder as they hugged.

    Castiel laughed a little. “Yeah, I am.” He paused, and then said, “How was it with Miniel?”

    “Oh, her? She was terrible at first, but it was okay later… pretty nice, actually,” Dean said, his words thick with sleep.

    “That’s good.” Castiel smiled again. He carefully maneuvered Dean up the stairs, and into their room. “But you should get some sleep now.”

    “Mhm…” Dean fell onto the bed, and was out cold in a matter of seconds. Miniel, who had followed them upstairs, jumped onto the bed and curled up on the pillow next to Dean’s head with a familiarity that told Castiel that this wasn’t unusual.

    Castiel couldn’t stop smiling. He clambered into bed alongside them and turned off the lamp, murmuring,

    “Sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, we’re finally done!! And on top of that, we got this posted on time (school starts so I wouldn't count on this pattern continuing)! Thank you for reading and we hope you enjoyed it~ Let us know what you thought (this is our first chaptered fic, and we’d love some feedback!) and leave a kudos if you liked it. Again, don’t forget that we’re taking requests, so if you have something you’d like us to write, then send us a comment. Thank youuuu~ <3
> 
> ~Wren and J


End file.
